


[Podfic] That Companion

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Cover Art Welcome, Drabble, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThat Companionby MerfillyAuthor's summary:Insight into Thorin's view on Bilbo
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] That Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138242) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ffzfqzzxgenf4hd/That%20Companion.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:04 | 1.08 MB


End file.
